Cosmetics are largely formed in powder and liquid forms having various particular densities and viscosities depending on intended use thereof.
Therefore, containers containing these cosmetics are also manufactured in various shapes and structures in consideration of the physical properties of the contents of the cosmetics.
Herein, a pressurized pump is applied to the upper portion of most of containers containing the liquid cosmetics in recent years.
The cosmetic container to which the pressurizing pump is applied may be used by sucking a predetermined amount of liquid cosmetic contained in the cosmetic container by a user's pressurizing operation and then discharging the liquid cosmetic to the outside.
However, such a conventional pressurized pumping device can supply a predetermined amount of cosmetic in the container to the user every time, but since the structure is very complicated, manufacturing production is not easy, and there is a problem in that the economic burden of both a producer and a consumer is increased due to rise in costs.